(Derpy X Germany and Pinkie X Italy) Gypsies and Paupers
by Yotsuba Ai
Summary: What happens when our dynamic country duo wanders undexpectedly into the world of Equestria? (namely Friendship is Witchcraft due to Pinkie being a gypsy. First story written on here so plz don't flame too hard)


**(Do not judge too harshly, due to this being my first story. This took me a poop-ton of time to do because my Mammaw's computer doesn't have the Google Docs app, the original is on Google Docs, and one can't copy-and-paste something from Google Docs w/o the Google Docs app. But I'll stop ranting now so you can enjoy the show! ^J^)**

"Germany! Germany!" Italy called. "Can we go for a walk today? Can we pleeeaaase? I want to check out this really cool village down the road that Romano told me about!"

"Alright, I'm coming. Don't rush me." Germany grumbled and adjusted his collar. He didn't really enjoy going to new places; he almost always preferred to stay at home. But something in his gut told him to go with Italy. "So, does this village have a name?" He and Italy started down the road.

"He didn't say," Italy mused. "but he did mention that they have this really cute gyspy street performer! So can we go? Pleeeeeaaaaaase?"

"Oh... Okay..." Germany sighed. "But don't get into any trouble, got it?"

"Yes sir!" Italy saluted.

Once they entered the town, Germany could swear he could hear the very faint sounds of a girl singing. It came from the center of the town. "Hey, Italy," He nudged his companion's arm with his elbow. "You hear that?"

"Hear what?" Italy tilted his head cutely.

"That! That girl's voice!" Germany said. "Do you hear it too?"

_"Si," _Italy cooed. "Let's go see where it's coming from!"

The duo ventured deeper into the gob of people that was the heart of the city. They were not all that accustomed to so many people sardine-packed into one area, but that's when they saw a clearing in the mass. What's more, the singing seemed to be eminating from that area. They made a break for it, and that's when they saw _her_.

She had long and extremely curly pink hair and blue eyes. She wore a white frilly top and a green skirt that went all the way down to her ankles. She also had a wide variety of gold jewlery, varying from countless bangel bracelets to long necklaces and big hoop earings. She played a little tambourine and danced around a circle, accompanied by a large group of children who appeared to be orphans. The kids were chanting along to her words.

It turned out that she was the one singing the song. But the two were shocked when they heard the lyrics to the song:

_When you're rife with devistation,  
>There's a simple explanation:<br>You're a toymaker's creation  
>Trapped inside a crystal ball!<br>And whichever way he tilts it,  
>Know that we must be resilient;<br>We won't let them break our spirits  
>As we sing our silly song!<em>

_When I was a little filly,  
>a galloping blaze overtook my city.<br>So they shipped me off to the orphanidge,  
>Sayin', "Ditch those roots if you want to fit in!"<br>So I dug one thousand holes,  
>And cut a rug with orphan foals,<br>Now memories are blurred,  
>And their faces are obscured,<br>But I still know the words to this song!_

_When you've bungled all your bangels,  
>And your loved ones have been mangled,<br>Listen to the jingle-jangle  
>Of my gypsy tambourine!<br>'Cause these cords are hypnotizing  
>And the whole world's harmonizing~<br>So please children, stop your crying  
>And just sing along with me!<em>

The fact that the mysterious girl's past was snuck into the song was a bit frightening to the boys, but Italy actually started singing along to her song. The girl noticed this and danced right up to him. She held out her hand and gestured for him to take it. He did, but that was a big mistake.

Germany had to keep himself from laughing himself silly at the sight of Italy being twirled around the circle by the girl. But it wasn't that Italy looked totally ridiculous that made Germany try his best to stifle his laughter. It was because a girl had proved herself to be stronger physically than Italy.

After the girl let go of Italy's hand, Germany told him that he was going to keep looking around the town. "Now, can I trust you to stay right here and watch the nice lady?"

"Cross my heart!" Italy made an "X" over his chest.

"Good," And with that, the man walked away from the circle of happiness to seek his fortune.

He happened to see another girl along his way. This one had almost bleach-blonde hair that was extremely messy and went down to about the middle of her back. She wore a long grey dress and a dirty old-looking apron with a little patch with a bubbles design sewn crudely onto the apron. She was barefoot as she carefully but clumsily manuevered through the crowd carrying two heavy-looking baskets, one under her arm and one on her head.

But the most mystifying thing about her were her eyes. They were dandelion yellow and each went their own independent way.

The compassionate side of him told Germany to go and help this girl. He walked up to her and asked politely, "Um, may I help you with those?"

The girl blushed as she looked up at him with her lazy but sparkling eyes. She said nothing, though. She just handed him the basket that she had under her arm.

His intuition was right. The basket was very heavy, even for him. "Oof!" he grunted. "What have you got in here?" he asked, trying not to sound rude or intimidating.

Once again, the girl said nothing. Rather, with her free hand, she lifted the cloth covering the basket he carried. Inside were various glass bottles ranging from inexpensive liquor to very pricy wine.

There was a long silence before Germany spoke again. "So... what's your name?"

The girl was taciturn for a bit before she replied. "D-Ditzy... Ditzy Doo..."

"That's a nice name," he complimented awkwardly. "My name's Ludwig. But you may call me Germany."

Ditzy appeared to be confused for a bit, but then realized something. Germany wasn't sure what point she came to in her mind, but he knew that she understood why he was called what we was, so he was relieved that he didn't have to try and explain himself to her. "Where are we taking this stuff?" he inquired.

"...Sweet Apple Acres," she answered hesitantly. "AJ's having a party tonight, and she told me to get the drinks."

"Hmm," he mumbled. "How far is this 'Sweet Apple Acres' from here?"

"Just down the road a way," she informed. "You have to be careful not to wander into the Everfree Forest by mistake, though. We should be there shortly."

"Huh..." His focus went back to her eyes. "That is quite extraordinary, what you've got there."

"What?" she said.

"Your eyes," he answered. "How do they do that?"

"I'd, uhh..." She seemed weary. "...rather not talk about it..."

"I see," he murmured. "Oh, I forgot to ask you. Where exactly are we? I'm new around here, and I've been meaning to ask someone what this town's name is."

The girl bowed her head so her eyes were not visible from under her bangs. A weird, crooked smile spread across her cheeks as she said almost ominously, "You're in Equestria, and this town is called Ponyville."


End file.
